Traditional storage assemblies for wrecker vehicles include stationary bars, stationary shelves, or sliding racks. Such stationary bars, stationary shelves, or sliding racks may be located on the vehicle and may be accessible from an area surrounding the vehicle. By way of example, the storage assembly may include a cabinet having stationary bars to accommodate the storage of chains. By way of another example, the storage assembly may include a stationary shelf or a sliding rack to accommodate the storage of devises or other equipment.
Traditional storage assemblies lack accessibility thereby making it difficult for the operator to retrieve or find various equipment due at least in part to the construction and design of the storage assembly. By way of example, some traditional storage assemblies have a fixed position within the vehicle (e.g., cabinets having stationary bars or stationary shelves, etc.). Although some storage assemblies are configured to slide, thereby improving access, these systems occupy a large space claim in a storage position and occupy a large footprint when moved into an access position. Traditional storage assemblies also lack accessibility due to a lack of organizational features, which can result in disorganized equipment (e.g., chains that are tangled or piled, etc.). Despite these accessibility issues, storage assemblies for wrecker vehicles traditionally include stationary bars, stationary shelves, or sliding racks.